Wilhelm Faulkner
Wilhelm Faulkner, also known as "The Purple Guy" is a mort who's split into three pieces, Golden Freddy, the Marionette and Springtrap, and was once a ruthless and manipulative serial killer who targeted children and also created Fazbear's Pizza to draw his victims in. Biography Childhood Born somepoint around 800 thousand B.N.E, as a unintended by product of his mother's rapes. But, for whatever reasons, his mother kept him and raised him on her own, unfortunately her 'care' of him was highly abusive and manipulative. At the age of four, his mother started to molest him and from that point to the age of thirteen, she continued to molest him. At the age of thirteen, his mother raped him and continued to do so all though his teenage years until the age of nineteen when he brutally murdered her. First Killings from the age of nineteen to the age of twenty eight, Wilhelm, started traveling all across the country murdering women and often in a brutal fashion until his last victim started to beg for her life, though it's not known what she did say but from what wilhelm stated that she "said she had kids to raise" which enraged wilhelm and before he killed her, he, in his own words "I told that bitch that my mother wasn't sweet and caring. NOOOO! She was a manipulative and abusive bitch who molest, raped, belittled, tortured and made my life a living hell! And you want to know what she said? Nothing!" After he killed her, he then, out of rage of his own childhood and out of spite to his mother, decided to kill children instead, starting with his previous victims children. Creating Fazbear Pizza After killing the woman's children, he created a plan to lure children to a location so he could kill them. So he created Fazbear pizza and hired a german by the name of Bardolf, a genius in the Robotic and Artificial Intelligence field to created the business mascots. For thirty years he had lured children into the back, dress as either as Golden Freddy or Golden Bonnie, the original name of Springtrap, and gruesomely kill them and then stuff them inside the suits of the mascots, however both Bardolf and the animations found out about the killings and planned to end it once and for all Death "Its was fun while it lasted, or rather, when Bardy and the robots put an end to my fun..." On an ordinary day, the business was just as busy as ever, but, for whatever reason, Wilhelm was out in his business attire to meet with parents to offer them a deal for, something, the mort never did explained. Seeing a chance, Bardolf and the animations decided to enact their plan, Bardolf told a child to head towards Foxy's stage, Foxy then pretended to malfunction which caused Wilhelm to pull the child way, foxy then langed at Wilhelm and bite off his frontal lube, which caused everyone to panicked in the restaurant, bardolf and the animation then took Wilhelm still (somewhat) conscious body to the backroom were they stuffed him inside a modified Golden Bonnie suit were it then shut thus killing him. Rebirth All information is limited after his rebirth, but he was reborn and continued to kill people to this day. Profession Personality Family and Relatives * Eleanor Faulker- mother * Unknown father Friends Category:Morts Category:Males Category:Independent